


En su justa medida

by Mare_Infinitum



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Drabble, Dress, F/F, Fluff, Love, Romance, dance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare_Infinitum/pseuds/Mare_Infinitum
Summary: Una escena de la vida cotidiana de Sakura y Tomoyo. La dulzura del momento. La perfección de cada detalle.
Relationships: Daidouji Tomoyo/Kinomoto Sakura
Kudos: 2





	En su justa medida

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un pequeño drabble de poco más de 300 palabras que hice para el foro de Mundo Yaoi (que admite yuri en sus retos).

La cinta métrica acariciaba la superficie de su ropa con cuidado. Los dedos de Tomoyo lo sostenían cerca de su cuerpo prestando atención a cada milímetro que la ropa de Sakura pudiera desviarle del cálculo real. Su próximo vestido para ella sería perfecto. Como todos los anteriores.

El equilibrio perfecto de su modelo hacía de ese silencio un momento de paz infinita para Tomoyo: su momento favorito.

—Has vuelto a crecer, Sakura —le dijo con un toque alegre, cuando le midió la cintura.

—Si dejara de hacerlo a mi edad sería extraño.

Tomoyo reconoció la intención oculta de aquellas palabras innecesarias y sonrió apaciblemente. No le hizo falta alzar su mirada para saber que se atisbaba una dulce timidez en el rostro de su amada.

Sakura mantuvo sus ojos en la pared detrás de la rica costurera mientras le medía por debajo de sus brazos alzados. Sólo la miró de reojo un instante para ver de cerca su oscura melena ondulada que tanto le gustaba y tanta elegancia le otorgaba. Su gran respeto por la delicadeza de Tomoyo le hizo querer corresponderla con un abrazo, pero prefirió dejar que hiciera ese trabajo por el que tanta pasión sentía.

—Ya estoy —anunció Tomoyo.

Sakura bajó los brazos y se topó con la sonrisa de Tomoyo. Ella la cazó instantáneamente y lo tomó como una señal para tomar sus labios durante un segundo.

—Gracias por tu paciencia.

Sakura no contestó. En su lugar, se dejó abrazar por aquella maravillosa chica durante un instante en el que su sonrisa brilló en secreto. Luego, en un arranque muy propio de ella, la tomó de una mano y todo fluyó: Sakura la alzó y Tomoyo giró sobre sí misma con diversión y elegancia, recordando una de sus clases de vals en el instituto. En vez de volver a la postura básica del baile, sus brazos quedaron bajados, con las manos tomadas y unas sonrisas infantiles.

El tiempo contado en un beso. Cada centímetro medido en la quietud y el silencio del hogar. El amor profesado con el más tranquilo de los abrazos. Una pequeña danza para agradecer aquella vida. Un equilibrio perfecto, todo en su justa medida.


End file.
